


I'll Always Regret What Could Have Been

by my_chemical_romanoff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nygmobblepot, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/my_chemical_romanoff
Summary: Things could have been different. Oswald will forever regret his actions.





	I'll Always Regret What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for day 4 of Nygmobblepot week: Regret

              Oswald stood before the marked headstone, noting the unkempt grass spread out around it. He let a single lily fall from his hand and onto the ground. “The others were for my mother and father,” he stated. His answer was met with silence. “I know I never visit,” he confessed, “but this is the least I can do.” His eyes fixated on the name etched into stone. Just seeing it made his blood boil and the knot in his gut tighten. “Because I did this to you.” Isabella’s name glared back at him. “Ed was so kind to visit my mother’s grave while I was away…” Oswald could feel her piercing stare as he recalled their last meeting regarding Ed. “You must wonder why Ed hasn’t been coming…” _If_ Ed even visited. Oswald didn’t have a clue if he ever did. He assumed Isabella’s memory was cast aside during their ill-fated showdown on the docks. “He’s still alive,” Oswald continued. “I could never bring myself to kill him,” he reassured. “I love him.” The words sounded foreign as they left his tongue. “But I realized what love was too late,” he continued. “If I truly loved him, I would have let you live.” Part of Oswald felt the need to add a sardonic remark about Ed possibly ending the woman’s life on his own accord, but he knew this had to be a meaningful visit. “Ed could have been happy.” Oswald lowered his eyes and managed a weak smile. “What I would give to have him look at me with a smile again…” Unlike the permanent face of shock that his human sculpture was forced to wear. The corners of Oswald’s lips fell, his frown lines becoming more noticeable by the day. “I’ll let him know I stopped by,” he continued, eyes on Isabella’s name. Oswald dug the tip of his cane into the soil before turning on his heel. “And I’m sorry, Isabella.”


End file.
